In My Dreams
by WangTangSSJ5
Summary: *Reworked* Chap. 2 is up! Anko Mitarashi, age 25, lives the ordinary life, unable to find a particular spark in her life. Only when she sleeps is where she lives the life she wants and comes to admire one who only lives within her. Can she love someone who doesn't exist?
1. Chapter 1

Holy crap, I've got to start updating my fics more often. Life has a funny way of interfering with your original intentions only to have them violently shot in the face. Anyway, that made no sense, sorry

So anyway, I removed the story to start over fresh. And I wanted to completely rework the idea because it was one I really liked but could never get around to rework it. Anyway this takes place in a **AW,** those who remembered the story I wrote a long time ago, and to all the newer viewers. And I hope you all enjoy the read.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is owned my Masashi Kishimoto.

The sharp, electronic buzzing: annoying. Anything that disturbed the start of peaceful morning was all but welcoming, whomever brought the idea of producing a sound capable of bleeding one's ears ought've been shot. At least, this was one opinion thought and at times gruffly voiced by one, Mitarashi Anko. A bleak but comforting apartment having the morning sun shining brightly through.

_1:30 PM_.

"Damn," The woman cursed lazily rising out of bed, "These fuckin Saturday's...always workin...never..._Ugh._" She voiced albeit haphazardly, gradually rising off her bed and onto the carpet's soft touch gracing her soles. "Just once I'd like to have my weekends off. Pfft. Never gonna happen now is it?" She mumbled once more, slowly making her way to the shower. Her bathroom, small, white tiled, average and completely plain. The mirror on the wall that hung above the sink being the only ornate piece in her whole abode, a moderate golden frame mirror, on given to her by one of her close friend's a long time ago.

Anko could only groan in frustration, this'll be the fifth Saturday that she had to work, and damn it, she didn't like her weekends interrupted, especially since they were the only time that she could actually enjoy herself. The mundane activities of a normal work life, she could only sigh. The knob labeled "H" now turned full blast and then turned the one labeled "C" about a quarter way, resounding a heat that felt all too smoothing and relaxing in preparation for the start of a new day. The shower curtains lazily slung to the side, sheltering her form and any rebounding droplets.

A quick ten minutes flew by, and the shower's rushing water ceased. The moist steam veiled her bathroom, fogging the mirror, humidifying the small facility. The shower curtains suddenly flung open and with a groan, she stepped out onto her bathroom mat, and began to stretch. She quickly dried herself off then stepped out into her living room and glanced at her clock hanging on the wall, reading _1:45 PM._ "You're just taunting me aren't you? I hate going in at 2:30." She groaned as she proceeded back to her bedroom. A simple bedroom really, a nice queen size mattress that offered the best in comfort, a soft violet covered the walls, couple oak dressers, and a typical closet. Quickly, she pulled out another bra from her dresser, yawned, and applied the soft cloth undergarment to her bosom, and slid on a new pair of panties. Atop the same dresser sat her broach that allowed her hair to adorn her usual, but highly likeable spiky bun.

In just a few more minutes, her normal work uniform had now been fitted, a basic grey, short sleeved jacket with a white undershirt, a Tea-length skirt of the same color, a pair of pantyhose, and black heeled shoes. "I hate these damn things." She mumbled as she carefully stepped out of her apartment, locked the door, and proceeded down the steps, living on the second story in Tokyo, Japan was always a pain especially in the most unfitting of footwear she had come to know all too well. The worst of it all had now came to an end as she descended into the complex's parking lot, standing before a black four-door sedan, an old '98 Volkswagen Jetta. She reached into her coat pocket for the keys, and pressed the electronic unlock as the vehicle's lights flashed bright yellow.

She opened the driver side door and sat herself roughly on the seat, with her left foot pressed on the clutch, and her right foot held firmly on the brake, she inserted the key into the ignition, and twisted. The little four cylinder engine highly revving before subsiding to a low idle. She then gripped the stick, and shifted into reverse, lightly easing off the brake, turning the wheel, and peered behind her, careful as to not hit another resident's vehicle. She then held the brake and the clutch down once more then shifted into first, pulling out of her parking spot, and soon the parking lot shortly after. The more quiet portion of the city now drifting further and further away in her rear view mirror.

The streets of the city life, always crowded but consistently flowed albeit slowly, walking from her apartment to work would ended in a sweaty one, being a hot day in the midst of June. The gusts of cool air blowing through the vents from the air conditioner soothing the interior of the car from the sun's vibrant and heating rays. The traffic that littered the streets now becoming more compacted as she neared her destination and operating a manual transmission vehicle was always tedious, riding the clutch and brake just became aggravating, but hey at least the mileage was great, even for how old the vehicle is. After a long and dreadfully slow pace, she finally arrived at her place of interest; if you could call it that, Konoha Insurance Agency, a multi-story building renown for its boredom and tedious service. "Ugh, here we go again." She sighed as she pulled into the parking garage, and parked her vehicle. After setting her parking brake, she lazily climbed out of her car, shut the door, and locked it. The summer heat already swarming her, wishing for the cool air of the air conditioner of her car already, she hurriedly made her way out of the garage, and through the front door of the agency.

The main lobby of the Konoha Insurance Agency being of moderate size, and decorated with various types of plants such as ferns and bamboo, the lied carpet adorning a forest green while the walls were painted a soft blue. Sure the building looked nice on the inside, but what went on behind its walls was something was much less than to be desired, hell, even less than the premise of a mere thought. The receptionist's desk placed in front of her composed out of a fine oak with the agency's logo on the wall behind it, the basic leaf with a cross held on its stem. Anko only sighed in frustration and figured it's now or never and proceeded to the right side of the room and paced herself down the hall, soon arriving at an elevator door and hitting the call button. In just a minute, several other coworkers exited, chit-chatting about random topics, from what odd happened yesterday to a date that was too happen, the topics varied differently in the group. With a low scoff, she entered the elevator and pressed for the fifth floor. With a low ring, the door closed and gradually began to ascend to the desired level.

The soft ring sounding once more of the elevator, and the door slowly slid open. She casually walked passed the many cubicals stationed about the floor hearing many of her coworkers offering assistance to their customers over their headsets, until she in turn arrived at her own, situated on the far left corner of the room, next to the window. Her own station consisting of a company issued desktop computer, an ordinary desk and chair, an all-in-one printer, scanner, copier, and fax machine. As a matter of fact, the only thing out of the ordinary in her confined space was that of a ninja oriented calender pinned on the cubical's wall. She plopped down into her cushioned chair and slid off her high heels, rubbing the soles and heals of her feet through her pantyhose. "Man, I can never get used to these things." She groaned. With a quick flick of her mouse, the monitor came out of its sleep mode, revealing her ordinary desktop, the clock on the right reading, two-thirty. Right on time.

"_Morning_ Anko," Came a feminine voice across her desk, Anko suddenly locking her eyes with those of deep scarlet, having long flowing black hair, and a very curvaceous form. Het outfit consisting of a ghost white with a black undershirt and a knee-high skirt.

"Heh, yo Kurenai." She held up her hand, greeting her long time friend the only way she knew how.

"Sucks working on Saturday's doesn't it?" She groaned.

"You know it. Alright, what is it? You're eager to tell me somethin." Anko giggled, recognizing the slight fidgeting the Yuhi shown.

"Well, me and Asuma had our first date and-" Kurenai trailed off.

"And?" Anko grinned though her left brow slightly twitched.

"Well...it was awesome! He was so sweet and generous during the whole time, and...well-" She trailed off once more.

"Kurenai...stop doing that." Anko groaned with a nervous grin.

"Sorry, well, we kissed!" Kurenai laughed covering her cheeks with her hands, obviously blushing intensely, "The way he kissed me, it just made me want more." She then added.

"Give me a break." Anko mumbled.

"What?"

"I said that's great, I'm glad the two of you were able to hit it off the way that you did." Anko suddenly countered then laughed nervously.

"Kurenai, hey Kurenai." Came another call, though this one Anko knew all too well.

'Oh great, here comes the other.' Annoyance now settling in with the Mitarashi as a man standing about five-foot-ten with short black, spiky hair and having a cigarette lodged in between his lips, and wearing a white polo shirt and tie with khaki slacks.

"Hello Asuma." Kurenai greeted with a faint blush on her cheeks, and a warm smile. Her hands intertwined below her waist and standing seemingly in attention. All Asuma could do was kiss her cheek lightly.

"Good to see you again Kurenai." He said softly, his brown eyes firmly locked onto her's.

"Oh come on, out with it the both of you." Anko grinned maliciously, snapping the two out of their supposed trance.

"What do you mean?" the two sounded off in unison.

"Just fuckin say it already, you two have been beating around the bush for far too long." Anko laughed, "_I love you Asuma_." Anko mocked Kurenai in a high pitched voice, "_I love you too Kurenai._" Her rendition of Asuma being low toned but laughable, making the two of them blush and groan, all she could do is laugh. "You two lovebirds vamoose, I don't need some sappy love story playing in front of my desk. If I did, I'd watch one of those cheesy soap operas." Anko said waving her hands, shooing them away. All they could do in response was bow in apology but only Asuma was the one to leave. "You too missy." Kurenai only eyed her inquisitively, wondering what called for the sudden dismissal.

"Anko, are you okay?" Kurenai asked.

"Me? _Pfft_, I'm fine. You know I don't like that whole mushy stuff." Anko replied.

"Are you sure I mean-"

"I'm fine." Anko assured waving her arm.

"Well, if you say so. I'm taking my lunch around eight, wanna join me?" Kurenai offered.

"Sure why not. I'll see ya then." Anko waved as Kurenai took her leave. Once she was sure the Yuhi had left, Anko leaned back in her chair and sighed lowly. "Why does she always do that?" She groaned as she laid her hand on the mouse, launched the Konoha Insurance Online Support program, logging in under her given name of 'Mitarashi A', clocked in, and placed her headset on.

"Welcome." The voice sounded through her headset.

"Yeah-yeah." She commented as now, she began to drift off into her own wonderland, awaiting the annoying buzz of an incoming call to drag her kicking and screaming out of her daydream. Hours had passed without as much as single call, another slow day it seemed as Anko eyed the clock on the bottom right of her monitor now reading, seven-forty-five. Three hours and fifteen minutes to go, and then off on Sunday. Oh how she could not wait. Daydreaming, the most convenient way of passing the time, Anko easily relaxing into her own world filled with battling ninja, awesome and eye-popping jutsu capable of summoning large creatures and throwing fireballs. How she would love a world like that and escape the hellhole she was in now. _Ring! Ring!_ "Damn it." She muttered as she clicked on prompt to answer the directed call although reluctantly.

"Konoha Insurance Agency, Mitarashi Anko speaking, how may I help you today?" She answered in the most fictitious of tones. "Yes. Of course, let me review your current policy. _Hmm_, yes you and your wife are in fact covered, the injury resulting from the accident will be covered. Uh huh, of course. You're very welcome. Have a nice day. Goodbye." She said, ending her faux attitude. "Dumbass." She muttered, "Do people even read? No, of course not, bother me why don't you." A mere fifteen minute call turning out to be the worst of her entire career, only to see that the time now read eight. She then set her user name to away, and typed in the reasoning for, "Lunch." Rising up from her chair in the most happiest of moods, she then made her way down the aisle only to meet Kurenai at its end.

"Ready?" Her friend asked.

"Of course. I could use some sweet, sweet dango." Anko musing over the sweets she was about to have, her tongue running along her upper lip. The two agents stepped into the summoned elevator, Kurenai pressing for the third floor, beginning the elevator's descent. The soft, annoying bell sounding off once more as the elevator doors opened and the two friend's began to pace down the hallway.

"You seem to be having a productive day." Kurenai giggled.

"_Tch,_ four measly hours and not a single call up til fifteen minutes ago, yeah I'm having one helluva of day." Anko's sarcastic tone amusing Kurenai enough to giggle. The two proceeded through a doorway on their right, arriving in the cafeteria. Their own employment actually successful enough to have their own lunch line was but one of the perks this place had to offer. Besides, serving her favorite dango was always the best plus this cafeteria could offer. To Anko, she gave it a full five stars just because of this little treat.

The two of them took a place in line, grabbed a tray, and awaited their turn to pick out what to their tastes desired. "Don't just get dango this time Anko, it's not good for you." Kurenai mothered, only to get the usual roll of the eyes from her friend.

"'Kay _mom_." Anko replied as she scraped some rice onto her tray with a few bits of egg, several cuts of fish, and getting a bowl of noodles. Then finally the mother of all treats, her heavenly dango had now been reached, placing several skewers of the treat atop her tray. The two of them with their trays loaded with food; well Anko's not so much on Kurenai's end, they then took their seat at a table with Asuma. Immediately on her seating, Anko dove into her meal, chowing down on the well-deserved food placed before her.

"So how's your day been so far? Anything interesting?" Asuma asked to his girlfriend, resulting in a fit of giggles from the said Yuhi.

"Yes actually, I literally had someone sound as if they had _smoked_ way too much. He sounded a bit like this," She said as she passed briefly and thus began her imitation, "_Uhh_ is this like...covered, I don't even...umm I mean. Wait...what?" Kurenai mocked in one of the best 'stoned' tones Anko ever heard, resulting in her snorting and Asuma laughing along with her.

"Ah man, that's great. I love those that call completely baked, its so hilarious. I've actually got some calls recorded and saved on the computer, you oughta hear some of the one's I've had." Asuma suggested with a grin.

"Heh, the only one I had was more frantic than ever." Anko stated as she finished her second skewer of dango, as she then cleared her throat and drew upon the pit of her throat, "I'm not entirely sure if this is covered in my policy. I mean, I don't know what to do or to think, I just can't believe something like this happened you know. _Oooh_ please help me." Anko said shaking frantically, "He was so frantic it was so difficult to understand the guy. Apparently his wife had an accident or something." She shrugged.

"No consultation of their instated policy, I see. I don't like those that you can barely calm down neither, just makes it difficult at times." Kurenai added. The half-hour lunch had came to an end quicker than ever, the three of them heading back to the elevator and back up to the fifth floor. As Anko and her longtime friend parted ways to their own cubicals, Anko re-logged herself back in, and set the status to active. The last two and a half hours couldn't come any slower, or at least she thought.

The remainder of the shift, she had only answered one more call, which ended up with the basic question of, "When's the next payment?" Anko could only mentally facepalm herself as apparently the client had lost the statement, and which she replied with their due date. After she bid the customer farewell and to have a good night, though her meaning counterfeited. The hours seemed to pass by so painstakingly slow, that the very thought of that Eleven O'clock release would be a gift bestowed by a god. The role of a insurance support associate, the most exciting job in Tokyo, the mere sarcastic thought caused her to smile insanely then laugh in a deranged manner, not caring about those that just happened to hear her maniacal laughter.

With her elbow pressed against her desk, and her open palm held her head, she continously stared at the clock on her monitor, ten-fifty-five, "Come on damn it, almost there." She groaned as she leaned back in her chair, the end of her shift pranced around in her mind all the while flipping her off at the same time. The most cruel of taunts she could ever get at this time of day. Just as she was about to kill the bastard that taunted her fervently, she sprung up suddenly and eyed the clock. The time now reading, Eleven-fifteen, 'Now how in the hell did I overshoot it?' She thought but suddenly digressed, logged out of her application, clocking out for the day, and then left her cubical.

With a much relieving sigh, she made her way to the elevator with a slight spring in her step and humming a happy tune. The call for the elevator came quick and easy, and with an easy descent to the main lobby, she continued to hum happily through the hall, and out the front door, not even noticing the cleaning crew walking past her. With the big whiff of fresh air from the night's soothing gale, she walked back to her car in the parking garage, unlocked it, and sped off back to her apartment.

The trip back home was just the icing on the cake, the driver side window rolled down feeling the opposing wind flow through the violet strands of her hair. The streets of Tokyo now lined with the nightlife, the large crowd traversing the sidewalk while the more finely tuned racers began to sped the streets. Now escaping to the outskirts of the bustling city to the more surreal view of her quiet neighborhood. Pulling into her apartment's parking lot, she parked her car with the loud screech of the tires. Eagerness being the cause of her haphazard behavior. Setting the parking brake in the car, she left the confounds of her Jetta, making certain to lock the car then proceeded up the steps up to her comforting, and much deserved peace that her abode always provided.

The swift unlock of her bolt and door, she made her way inside meeting the cool air of her air conditioned home. She immediately slid off her high heels, allowing her soft carpet to relax her taunted soles. She then headed for her bedroom, quickly shedding her uniform and hanging it up in her closet and changing into a pair of violet lounge pants and a white tank top. Her happy go lucky mood falling as her mind began to replay the day's 'hot' topics. The last and final one: Kurenai. The recollection of her longtime friend finding happiness in another person, she couldn't help but feel happy that her friend had gained such a treasure but in turn, envy gripped her tightly. Anko only scoffed at that heinous emotion, finding it the be the most putrid of em all even though she always had difficulty calming it. For one simple reason she hated it so much was for the following to come, sadness and loneliness.

"So what if she's got someone, that's great, a matter of fact I'm thrilled that she finally found someone." She spoke to herself with a wide grin but the longer she thought about it, the more it hurt, the more it dragged her. Asuma and Kurenai had been talking for quite sometime now, flirting, spending time together, one could actually consider them a couple even before their recent date. While Anko on the other hand, didn't have the best of luck. Her instances ended more...unhappily than anything, or happened to like someone at first but then finding them to be more sleazy, untruthful, or she simply became disinterested, though it was generally the former rather than the latter. It seemed she was always the victim, being cheated on, lied to, or just being plain used. "_Tch_. So what, all that matters is that she's happy, and I'll always be there for her when she needs it." The way she would deal with all her problems resulted in three ways: drinking, apathy, and anger. Particular emotions and habits becoming her best friends and the solution to the majority of her problems.

She shook her head, trying to dislodge the thought from her mind and fixed herself a large bowl of beef ramen. A simple meal really, one that is quick, easy, and also filling, but more importantly good. Any sensible person would have at least a few packs of ramen lying in their cabinets right? Of course. So with her hot meal placed in front of her couch on the table, she flipped the T.V. on finding Cowboy Bebop to be playing its final episode. What's not to love about an episode where one man storming his former 'corporation' and using a variety of modern day weaponry to combat anyone that stood in his way, only to go toe-to-toe with one deranged sword bearing badass? She slurped down her noodles slowly as one scene came to play, the main character, Spike, with his bushy, greenish hair clad in blue suit confronting his female comrade, Faye, bearing a short yellow jacket, the same color shorts, violet hair, pinkish stocking, and heeled boots. His reasoning on the show relating to his accident that occurred sometime ago, while she resounded her own memory, and realizing that where she was, was the only place she could go. Asking him why he had to go, what he has to do, and where was he going. The amount of concern held in her voice and the look of her drawn face was pained.

"To find out if I'm really alive. Goodbye Faye." He replied as he began to walk down the metal corridor as she could only fire shots that echoed through the ship's hull. Anko couldn't help but feel a bit touched by someone who could be so strong willed and tough but finding out what she really was in the end.

"Bleh...mushy." She groaned as her brow furrowed and twitched, slurping up the last of her noodles upon the episodes end. The main character falling on the footsteps in his own blood, before switching the T.V. off, placing the bowl on the table, and rising up from her seat with a stretch paired with a loud yawn. With a slow and steady pace to her bedroom and falling full force onto the bed, she crawled beneath the her blanket and easily drifted into a sound sleep.

As she slept her mind began to portray an alternate setting, much different from the city life she had grown accustomed to. This place she now stood in was definitely not Tokyo, hell, was this even Japan? She couldn't figure it that part out for the life of her. She then noticed she wasn't in her lounging attire neither, this time adorning a long tan overcoat, a hitai-ate with the symbol of her agency embedded within its steel, a fishnet shirt overlapping a mesh-like body suit that stretched to her thighs, metallic shin guards, and an odd pair of blue colored sandals supporting and covering the heel but exposing the toes.

"Where the hell am I?"

Ok, so this is the first chapter, and was originally how it ended. So I hope that you'll enjoy the story and as always, your **reviews** will be much appreciated. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

I know this has been a while since I have updated this one, as I've been busy with another one that I've been writing currently, and it takes A LOT of time for me to complete with how much detail I have set for myself. Whereas this one is a bit more simpler to write. But, enough of my excuses let's get started.

But just before we begin, no I'm not abandoning this story. Now we can begin.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0**

"Where...where the hell am I?" She asked as the shadows of night seemed to veil any clue she may have as to where she was. However, other senses seemed to swell her judgment to the fullest, excitement, wonder, and even a feeling a happiness. Though the very land she had entered was far beyond the reaches of foreign; alien even, and far off was she from the bustling urban grasp of her more modern life she had grown accustomed to. This...this was something different, yes...entirely different. Here she stood amongst lush, lively green trees, graced by the moonlight cast from high above, lingering with the many stars that tethered the woven night sky.

Frantically, she searched her surroundings, the sudden eminence of danger from the sudden rustling of leaves from above only seemed to excite her, much more than the honking horns of cars and the loud ringers from her normal desk job. She looked herself over and found the outfit she adorned to be something straight out of fiction, perhaps even stranger than fiction. Resting upon her shoulders, a large khaki colored trench coat, a fishnet top with mesh plating adhering to her rather busty form with a brown skirt, fishnet leggings, and the oddest of footwear and plating upon her shins and dorsals. Her footwear merely took upon the look of sandals though covered by a dense material though exposing the toes. How peculiar.

As she consistently shifted, trying to get a full hold on her surroundings, she heard something...a clashing metallic noise coming from within the pockets of her coat, and the now noticed pouch on her left hip. She reached into both simultaneously and pulled out two different types of archaic weaponry...a shuriken and kunai knife. Though her draw was merely on instinct, a distinctive feeling twisting her gut driving her to hurl a shuriken into the top of a nearby tree to her left, and the sudden urge to dash forward with the kunai drawn back.

To her surprise, landed a man clad in all black, a metallic strip of metal bound into that of a headband, the same type of footwear, and a sort of gas mask apparatus upon his mouth. Instinctively she threw the kunai with amazing dexterity; shocking her greatly, and as predicted, he dashed to the right, completely dodging the thrown knife, however, "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" She shouted as she lunged her right arm and out shot many of the mentioned creature, all extending indefinitely, biting, paralyzing its victim as its venom seeped into his veins. She slowly drew another kunai as the serpents pulled drew her opponent closer, and with the killer instinct surging within, she quickly stabbed her attacker into the top of his skull, and with a quick twist, her kill was ensured as his eyes rolled up and low gasps of pain escaped through his mask. Her snakes retracted, the knife falling at her feet, staining the green grass of the red essence of her assailant.

'What...what the hell is going on?' She thought.

"Anko! Are you alright?" Came a shout, she immediately turned towards the source of the cry.

"Yes I'm fine, but...where the fuck am I and who the fuck are you?" She demanded as her eyes lied upon a man of another distinctive fashion and odd hair. A man characterized by having spiky silver hair, the same type of metallic plated headband only slanted to cover his left eye, a green jacket similar to that of a flak jacket, a pouch of his right leg. In his left hand rested a yellow book with an age prohibited sign on its back, and with a irritated groan bellowing in her throat. A perv if she ever saw one.

"Always with the attitude eh Anko?" He then asked playfully. His solitary eye closing with a chuckle.

"You _didn't_ answer my question." She chided, her patience wearing thin my second.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me...or this place-"

"Are you going to answer the damn question or not?" Her brow twitching furiously.

"Quit interrupting me and just maybe I might be able to." He replied with his single brow narrowed. "That brash nature of yours hasn't really changed over the years has it? But, as you wish. I am Hatake Kakashi, jounin of the Konohagakure."

"A what? No-no-no-no, Konoha is the name of Insurance company I work for, not some village." She responded with her hands on her hips, obviously not buying the explanation she had been given.

"You don't say? Well then. As of this moment, we were on our way to infiltrate a base previously held by-"

"Orochimaru." She suddenly spoke though only to enter a state of confusion. Her brows arched then narrowed into a state of thought. Why that name all of a sudden?

"That's right. You see, this is the type of life you wanted to live when you were younger, remember? And well...you just happened to meet me along the way." He chuckled while rubbing the back of his spiky, silver hair.

"Bullshit, I know that during my childhood, I fuckin hated it. I wanted to escape as quick as I could so-"

"You could run to a world where you felt the happiest."

"And what the hell do you mean by 'meeting me along the way'? That doesn't make a damn bit of sense!" She shouted as she closed the gap in between the two, staring directly into his solitary eye though he remained unaffected by her advance.

"Well, when you were younger, you and I..._met_. In actuality, you envisioned a friend, and as you grew older, you decided that my persona was one you'd like the best." He replied, his single eye closing and the mask he adorned seemed to widen as if he were smiling beneath it.

"You?! Ha! Hardly my type at all. You of all the many different kinds of people out there wouldn't even have a sliver of a chance for consideration." She said before she began to laugh, her choice of merriment only being held in a select few people, and with a sound that sent shivers up most mens spines. And yet, he stayed calm, unwavered by her insult.

"Oh? I beg to differ. The desire you oh so hold close but let no one near wants someone whose strong though kind, would hold you highly, someone who would listen and welcome you in at a moments notice. Though, all I really see is that same, scared little girl from so many years ago." He replied only to have his female kunoichi flare in rage.

"What the hell do you know?! You haven't the slightest clue as to what I've-!"

"Your parents were killed in a tragic accident, murdered to be precise, and when you lost everything, you found someone who would watch over you: Orochimaru, and thus you sought training though at a high price. Over time, you hardened into what you are now, allowing very few in and when you tried to find someone to confide in once more, you were left bitter, hurt, and alone. The only one you could really confide in was Kurenai Yuhi. Am I right so far?" He then replied as he placed his hands upon her shoulders, the look of bewilderment plastered upon her face as to how exactly he knew all of this. Minor details of that _price_ placed aside, she could only stare at him in response, her breaths steady but silent.

"But h-h-how did you...?" She stopped herself short, so suddenly, unable to reconcile what had been relayed to her.

"Because, you created it...and me along with it Anko." He said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"But I," She just couldn't grasp as to why something so dormant resurfaced just out of the blue, "Why all of a sudden? Why now?" She whispered.

"Emptiness." Kakashi responded, "That emptiness that you just can't seem to let go." Her breaths slowly turned into silent heaving, fighting so desperately to resist the words that fluctuated so intensely in her mind, until she shoved off away from him.

"No, I won't believe this. You're telling me that all this comes up from some stupid bullshit that has been going on recently? That all of this just so _happened_," She emphasized with her index and middle fingers, "To resurface from my own problems?"

"Or even envy." Kakashi then said as tears began to well up within her eyes, her cheeks becoming red from anger, and puffed from her own despair.

"You think I'm some sad little girl who just needs someone there to hold my hand and make me feel good? And that I'm so envious of my best friend because she had found a guy who would treat her right while I've been ravaged by a few sleazy bastards?!" She shouted back at him, her hands balled tightly into fists as she withdrew her right arm and threw a punch only to have him catch it in mid-flight.

"I don't think you're a sad little girl, you're far from that. You're too strong for that. Loneliness is a strong hardship that many people struggle with, the strongest can even fall victim to it, though there are those who are quite content with it, and have learned to combat such a thing." He replied softly.

"And I haven't?!" She shouted in between sobs as she tried to break his grip on her hand.

"That's not for me to tell, that's a question best answered by yourself. What do you think?" He then asked her. The fist that was clenched so hard within his palm, the intensity and emotion shoved so deep into its action, fell to the wayside. And gently, he held her hand in his, and in return she couldn't even look at him, hanging her head down to avoid his gaze, to hide away the tears of her own pain and frailty.

"I think...I think I," She stuttered.

"Yes?" He spoke softly and he lifted her chin up.

"I think I've proven myself to be a woman who doesn't need to be latched to someone...or anyone. I'd thought I hardened myself against emotions that would bring me such pain, I didn't want this, I never wanted to feel any of this. Why now? Why me?" She then asked.

"Don't you think that maybe this is what you want? Considering you've never had anything to begin with, perhaps you actually long for something like this?" He then replied, drawing her close once more, only this time to have her arms wrap around him, burying her face in his chest.

"Each time I've tried, it's always resulted in failure. How can I possibly find something that just isn't meant to be? I'm not that type of person. I wouldn't even know where to begin?" She sobbed in his chest.

"Anyone can find love no matter the person they might be, no matter how strong, or how stubborn, anyone can...even you Anko." He said with a smile hidden beneath his mask. She could only look stare into his only eye, tears still flowing so freely down her cheeks, and just so suddenly, he rested his forehead upon hers, "It's time for you to wake up Anko." He said softly before he and the world around them faded away, brighter and brighter her surroundings became until it reflected that of the sun beaming through her bedroom window. As she struggled to open her eyes, she could feel a sort of dampness upon her soft, cushiony pillow. Slowly, she rose up and found her pillow had been stained. Softly, she touched her inflamed cheeks, and found them still moist from her breakdown.

She questioned herself as to what could've brought such a wreck of emotions, though unable to find an answer to her question.

"Anko, are you alright?" Came a soft, tender voice. Quickly she turned to find her best friend sitting on the edge of her bed. Her deep crimson eyes holding such confusion and worry for her friend as she scooted closer to her.

"Y-y-yes...I'm fine." She barely mustered as she sat on her knees, her violet hair casting its veil upon her face, her right hand resting upon her left arm until gripping her skin firmly. She bit her bottom lip, desperately trying to avert the amassing thoughts from her distressful illusion. Anko couldn't even bring herself to look at her friend, unable to find the courage to face what had been discovered.

"Anko." Kurenai then whispered as she wrapped her arms around her friend, the comfort of a friend being the only release from the realization the one known as Kakashi had given. Anko trying so desperately to keep her own emotions in check, until she began to fall into a romp of uncontrolled sobs. Kurenai could only hold her close.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0**

Alright, so there was a long ass wait for this, and I do apologize. A ton of shit got in the way. And as you may have read, Anko gets a bit of OoC in this, so I'm sorry to the lot of ya, but I felt it necessary for the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and hope to see a **review** from ya. Still next time!


End file.
